


Extreme

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was not inexperienced...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Too Much" prompt.

He was not inexperienced. His years at university had apparently been instructive in subjects far removed from academia. That array of information, combined with his formidable powers of deduction and an enhanced regard for her astonished self, might actually be the death of her.

Long after Angelo’s, in the hours before dawn, she was shocked to find herself weeping after a particularly intense denouement. She blurted, “S-sorry! I’m sorry. It’s just--”

“Hush,” he said, his voice husky, kissing her lips, and the tears from her cheeks.

“You...you don’t mind?”

“Molly, how should I mind? I was there, too. Remember?”


End file.
